


Take The Long Way Home

by Zai42



Series: October 2020 [30]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Mild Blood, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Sasha had never done this before; she had to try.Prompt: Monster
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Sasha Racket
Series: October 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946893
Comments: 18
Kudos: 23
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Take The Long Way Home

Sasha didn’t know how long he had been dead. He was still warm in her arms, and rigor mortis hadn’t set in; he may have been asleep, if Sasha didn’t know better. If she couldn’t hear the horrible quiet where his jackrabbit heartbeat should be. If she couldn’t feel the stillness of his lungs.

Death surrounded them; she couldn’t taste his in particular.

She didn’t know how long he had been dead. She had never done this before.

She couldn’t bear the thought of not trying.

His throat was already open; Sasha tipped his head back and drank.

* * *

Grizzop didn’t wake while they traveled through the aqueducts, but his wounds were closing, and Sasha took that as a good sign. She had tried to check his teeth, but she didn’t know what fangs would look like in a mouth like his. She held him close and carried Cicero on her back and kept walking.

* * *

Grizzop woke after dark had fallen. The sky was overcast - smoke, not clouds, Sasha imagined - but the moon struggled through, bathed their makeshift camp in silver, and Grizzop made a muzzy noise and sat up.

Sasha watched him, dagger in hand. She had never done this before. She didn’t know how long he had been dead. She had seen this go so very wrong, more than once. He blinked at her. “Sasha?”

“Wotcher, Grizzop,” she said, cautiously. “How you feeling?”

He frowned; touched his throat, his chest, like he was searching for something. “Hungover,” he said slowly. “What happened?”

Sasha let out a breath and tension bled out of her with it. “I’m,” she croaked, then cleared her throat. “Sorry, Grizzop, I - I wouldn’t have done it without asking, right? But you were - I couldn’t ask. And I should’ve told you, ages ago, but it just never - ”

“Wait - wait. What wouldn’t you do without asking?”

Sasha licked her lips. She gripped the blade of her dagger and pulled, held out her bleeding palm to Grizzop. His eyes locked onto the blood pooling in her palm. “Here,” she whispered. “It’ll help.”

He grabbed her wrist and stared at the blood running down it, eyes wide, lips parting. “I...” he murmured.

“It’ll help,” Sasha repeated. “I promise.”

Mechanically, in a daze, Grizzop bowed his head, pulled her cupped hand to his lips, and drank.  
  



End file.
